


Soak Up The Sun

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [52]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Al thinks they deserve this.<br/>Disclaimer: So very not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soak Up The Sun

X X X

“What are you doing?”

Al opened his eyes, grinning up at Winry. Her hands rested on her thighs, and she was bent over him, mouth twisted in a little concerned moue. “Sunning.” He stretched his arms out to his sides, basking in the warmth of the sun’s light. “I didn’t get to do this in the hospital.”

Her nose wrinkled. “You are still awfully pale.” And she frowned. “You’d better not burn. I’m not listening to Ed bitch about you peeling!”

Brother would, Al knew, and grimaced at the idea. “I’m not going to be out here long! It just,” he sighed, “it feels really good, Winry!” He took a deep breath of sun-sweetened air, holding it in his expanded lungs before blowing it out again. “Just lying here, with the flowers, and the bees, and the birds singing, and the sun…I didn’t know if I’d ever see it again, when we were fighting Father. Winry, I was scared. And I couldn’t be, because we were fighting, and everything was happening so fast. But I thought if I survived, if Brother and I got out of it alive, I wouldn’t hold back. I’d do everything I’d ever dreamed of, everything I put on my list, and then some! So.” His eyes opened wide, meeting Winry’s. Her eyes were the same color as the sky framing her head. “Today, I’m soaking up the sun.”

Winry sat down next to him, her face turning up to the sky. “I think I’ll join you.”

Al took her hand to give it a squeeze. He ran his thumb over the callouses roughing her palm. “We deserve every second of it.”

X X X

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Race Ulfson, who asked for Alphonse and Sunshine.


End file.
